


Another Day’s Work

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [87]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Photography, Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Virgil’s friends drive desperately to where Virgil has secretly indicated he is, but there’s a hangup in the proceedings when Emile gets on the phone with the investigation team.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Emile Picani & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Another Day’s Work

Trees rushed by his vision, creating a blur of color that Logan’s eyes couldn’t distinguish between. He tapped the wheel of the car out of anticipation and slight impatience.

Beside him Emile was whispering into the phone, trying to keep his voice down, but it wasn’t working.

“No- no- you can’t stop us we’re already halfway there! No! NO! Shit!” Emile cried as he threw his phone on the car floor. Out of the corner of Logan’s eye, Emile hunched over but made no move to pick up his phone. 

It was only when silent sobs began to wrack Emile’s frame that Logan hastily pulled over to the side of the highway.

However, that only made Emile bolt up and instinctively grab for the wheel.

“No, no keep going we’re so close!” 

Logan gently grabbed Emile’s left wrist, his expression not changing as he continued to pull over. Emile thrashed against Logan’s hand, desperately trying to get the car back on the road, but before he could break free Logan quickly shut the engine off and took out the car keys from the ignition.

“No, keep going! Don't stop! Please! I-” Emile sobbed as one of the car’s back doors slammed and Emile was tugged away from Logan’s grip.

Logan finally looked over to where Patton had pulled Emile from the car into a fierce hug without a word. Frowning softly, Logan opened his own door and quickly came around the car where his two friends were intertwined in a hug.

Emile was blubbering now, words incomprehensible but the devastation was clear on his face. 

Patton gazed up at Logan as he approached. He half expected Patton to level his signature ‘Dad glare’ at him, but instead Patton’s expression was sympathetic and soft… and slightly disappointed.

Shifting on his feet slightly, Logan didn’t know what to do as he was only able to sit there as his friend blubbered. It wasn’t until Patton beckoned with his free hand that Patton wanted him to join the hug. 

A questioning eyebrow raise from Logan was met with an ‘are you kidding me?’ expression on Patton’s face. 

_Come on_. Patton mouthed, gesturing with his free hand for Logan to take it.

Slowly Logan dropped his hand into Patton’s grip and nearly yelped when he was almost pulled off his feet by how strong and fast Patton pulled him into a hug.

One of Patton’s arms wrapped around the back of Logan, the other remained resolutely around Emile as Logan awkwardly wrapped his own arms around Emile.

It was a long time before Emile’s sobs finally subsided, sobs turning to shudders turning to gasps turning to trembles.

Even longer was the time until Emile finally opened his mouth to speak and tell them what he had learned.

“Something… has come up with the investigation. They… they said they weren’t going to investigate on such.... Scant evidence,” Emile shuddered, the sobbing he had done still sending aftershocks through him. “O’Hara sounded… disturbed or just… off. There’s… something else going on I…”

Emile buried his face into Patton’s chest as Patton tightened his hold around Emile.

“It’s okay. It’s okay to be upset Emile. We are too.” Soothing him, Patton rubbed tiny circles into Emile’s back.

Logan pulled back just enough to better see Emile. He needed to know.

“Are you sure something is off with the investigation team? Because if you think something is, we have to be just that much more careful.” 

Emile held tight to Patton for a moment, likely mulling over his responses, before nodding solemnly into Patton’s chest.

“Well, then let’s go and see what’s so special about who’s keeping our shadow. Shall we?”

-

Thomas grinned as Virgil emitted a small whimper from the ground, his body covered in a multitude of new bruises. It was always music to his ears when Virgil sang to him in his small whimpers and gasps. He could listen to it all day if he wanted.

But when the door burst open behind him, his grin dropped immediately into a scowl.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at one of his lackeys that had barged in out of breath, leaning against the door.

“I have told you a thousand times to never interrupt me when I’m-”

“Boss, I know but… there’s news. From him. It was urgent and I-”

Thomas straightened immediately, cutting the lackey off again.

“Show me, Bower. And pet?” Thomas thumped Virgil in the forehead, causing Virgil’s drooping eyelids to snap open in alarm. Smiling with faux warmness, Thomas ran his finger down Virgil’s cheek, Virgil unable to suppress a shudder at the touch “How about you try to stay awake and you might get some true sleepy time today.”

Thomas’s faux niceness dropped as soon as he turned around, walking briskly out of the cell and shutting the door to plunge Virgil into a sleepy darkness.

There was work to be done. 


End file.
